Cargo compartments of an aircraft typically include cargo-liner panels secured to an airplane structure, such as a bracket attached to the airframe of the aircraft. The typical cargo-liner panel installation process involves installing fasteners (e.g., screws) to secure the cargo-liner panels to the airplane structure. Prior to installing the fasteners to secure the cargo-liner panels to the airplane structure, foam tape or other compliant material is placed between the cargo-liner panels and the airplane structure. The foam tape or other compliant material helps to provide fire protection such preventing fire and smoke migration to other areas of the aircraft.
Current methods of installing fasteners to secure cargo-liner panels to the airplane structure involve the installer marking on the foam tape locations through which the fastener is to be installed. The installer then punches out holes in the foam tape to create a path through which the fastener is to be installed. The installer then aligns the cargo-liner panels with the punched-out holes in the foam tape. The installer then hand inserts a fastener into each hole and uses a screw gun to drive each fastener through the panel, foam tape, and airplane structure to secure the panel to the airplane structure.
The current methods of installing fasteners, however, have numerous drawbacks. An example drawback is that the current methods are time consuming and require installers to spend a substantial amount of time in the cargo compartment installing the cargo-liner panels. However, working in the cargo compartment often places various ergonomic stresses on the installer. For instance, the installers often operate in tight spaces which may require reaching, kneeling, and orienting their body in various positions and angles to properly install the fasteners to secure the cargo-liner panels to the airplane structure. Another example drawback is that the current methods require the installer to use different tools to (i) punch out holes in the foam tape and (ii) drive the fastener into the structure to secure the cargo-liner panels to the airplane structure. The installer may often have to switch back and forth between these different tools, which not only extends the installation time but also results in additional reaches for the installer and other ergonomic stresses.
Another example drawback is that the current methods also require the installer to manually place fasteners to be driven into the structure. Manually placing the fasteners not only extends the installation time but also results in additional reaches and other ergonomic stresses. Although systems for automatically feeding fasteners into drivers exist, these existing systems typically involve using fasteners bound together with plastic or some other sacrificial material. Such existing systems, however, are not suitable for cargo-liner panel installation, as the plastic or sacrificial material often create a mess in the cargo compartment which may lead to foreign object debris (FOD) in the cargo compartment.
What is needed is a system for installing fasteners that simplifies the cargo-liner panel installation process, reduces ergonomic stresses associated with the cargo-liner panel installation process, and reduces the overall time required for the cargo-liner panel installation process. Further, a system that automatically loads fasteners into a driver and reduces or prevents FOD during the cargo-liner panel installation process is also needed.